starwarsdroidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Droids Wiki:Droid Classes
This is a complete list of all the types, or classes, of Droids. They range from Mathematics to Child Care to Hazardous-Service Droids. There are five classes of droids, as listed below. *Class 1 - Mathematics, Physics, Medicine **Medical Droids **Biological Science Droids **Physical Science Droids **Mathematics Droids *Class 2 - Engineering, Technical Sciences **Astromech Droids **Exploration Droids **Environmental Droids **Engineering Droids **Maintenance Droids *Class 3 - Interactive with Humans **Protocol Droids **Servant Droids **Tutor Droids **Child Care Droids *Class 4 - Combat, Fighting **Security Droids **Gladiator Droids **Battle Droids **Assassin Droids *Class 5 - Simple Labor **General Labor Droids **Labor-Specialist Droids **Hazardous-Service Droids *Unofficial Class - Created by Star Wars Droids Wiki to Better Categorize Droids **Espionage Droids **Pirate Droids **Vendor Droids ---- Classes of Droids There were five Classes of droids or Degrees of droids. They were used to classify droids. Droids were divided based upon creativity, intelligence, and capacity for independent thought. It also depended on the nature of work they were built for. __TOC__ Class one Class one droids were programmed to work in the fields of mathematics, physics, physical sciences, and medicine. Although they studied these fields they were hardly ever programmed to apply their knowledge to every-day situations. Class one droids were considered to be little more than computers since all they usually did was make calculations. They tended to be more expensive, on average, than droids in any other category. There were four subcategories of class one droids. Medical droids Droids that worked in laboratories to develop and test new medicines, droids programmed to treat patients, and droids programmed to assist doctors and surgeons were medical droids. Unlike other class one droids, medical droids were commonly found practicing the art that they were programmed with. Biological science droids Biological science droids were programmed to study the life of plants, animals, and mineral life. Physical science droids Physical science droids worked in the fields of physical science. These fields included astronomy, cosmology, hyper physics, and trans-dimensional quantum metaphysics. They studied phenomena found in the physical world along with coming up with and testing theories. Mathematics droids Mathematics droids were programmed to work in the field of mathematics, they made billions of calculations in short periods of time. Less sophisticated math droids were used as accountants. Class two Class two droids were programmed in engineering and other technical sciences. However they differ from class one droids because they applied the science to real-life situations. Class two droids were rarely equipped with basic vocabulators. Instead they communicated through binary. There were five subcategories of class two droids. Astromech droids Astromech droids could interface with most star ships. Their primary purpose was to calculate hyperspace jumps, although most have other functions such as making repairs to starships or running some of its functions during flight. Exploration droids Exploration droids were programmed to explore planets and test them for natural resources. They were also used to explore asteroid fields, possible hyperspace lanes and even deep space. They were also valued for their analysis abilities. Environmental droids Environmental droids were droids programmed to study and influence the environment. Engineering droids Engineering droids were programmed to undergo engineering tasks. They performed in the fields of aerospace engineering, industrial engineering, material engineering, and more. Maintenance droids Sophisticated droids like droids that make technical repairs to starships are categorized as class two droids, while most other simpler repair droids are classified as class five. Class three Class three droids are programmed to interact with humans. They were said to be the most advanced droids ever invented. There were four subcategories of class three droids. Protocol droid Protocol droids were programmed for diplomacy, often with the knowledge of millions of different languages and cultures. They were mainly used by ambassadors and diplomats. Servant droids Servant droids were programmed to work in private households as butlers, maids, or personal chefs. Tutor droids Tutor droids were programmed to teach students. They were programmed with a large amount of knowledge to pass on to their students. Child care droids Child care droids were programmed to take care of and sometimes even protect children. Some were not much more than expensive kids toys, while some were capable of shooting blasters while carrying their charge away from danger. Class four Class four droids were programmed to fight. Almost all class four droids carried weapons. Armed combat droids were among the first droids ever created. There were four subcategories of class four droids: Security droids Security droids were used to guard businesses, households, and other buildings. Security droids carried non-lethal weapons or simple alarms. Gladiator droids Gladiator droids were programmed to fight other droids or sometimes even organic beings for entertainment. Onlookers would watch as the droids fought to the death in the battle arena. Battle droids Battle droids were usually used to build armies. They were easier and cheaper to create than an all organic army. Many were quite durable, while others were nothing more than mass produced cannon fodder. Assassin droids Assassin droids were used by assassins to eliminate their targets. Assassin droids are the only droids built to specifically kill organics. Class five Class five droids were simple labor droids that did menial labor that no one wanted to do. Class five droids were the most often encountered droids. There were three subcategories of class five droids. General labor droids General labor droids were programmed to do whatever labor their owners wanted them to do, such as heavy lifting. Labor specialist droids Labor-specialist droids were programmed to do one job and specialize in it. They did very poorly at other things. Hazardous-service droids Hazardous-service droids were programmed to do the jobs organics couldn't due to a hazardous environment. Category:Star Wars Droids Wiki Help